te miro a lo lejos
by luisangel.perez.756
Summary: un simple y sincillo fic, aclaro que gwen no tiene sus poderes ni ben la insignia de plomero
1. Chapter 1

Te miro a lo lejos y estas con él, aquel que ni siquiera conozco, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y amenazan con salir, pero debo aparentar alegría, sé que soy hipócrita, pero es que prefiero verte feliz y estar lejos de ti a que estés cerca de mí y que estés triste, puedo ver la sonrisa que se forma en tus labios y a pesar de que estoy tiste muestro mi mejor sonrisa y digo en un susurro –que seas feliz-, me alejo de aquel que un día fue el lugar más feliz de mi corta vida, me alejo de tu lado y me largo a algún lugar donde tal vez pueda olvidarte y tal vez sea feliz con alguien más pero antes de salir de ahí te digo –nos vemos, sabes dónde encontrarme- y sigo con mi sonrisa hipócrita, me odio por eso, pero sé que es por tu felicidad, me sonríes y asientes, me despido con mi mano en señal de adiós y salgo por la puerta, empiezo a caminar sin rumbo y sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo hacia un lugar donde la gente casi nadie pasa y casi nadie pueda verme, no quiero que me vean llorar y derrumbarme, la imagen que todos tienen de mí, no es de aquellos que lloran por el amor de una mujer y por eso me dirijo a un hotel , rento un cuarto y me tiro en la cama y ahora que nadie me ve, me permito soltar mis lágrimas y así sin más me quedo dormido y por fin mi corazón y mi alma descansa, antes de esto he escrito una nota que dice:

_No quiero que se preocupen en querer saber la causa de lo que ha pasado ya que yo he sido quien lo ha provocado, si quien encuentra esta nota me conoce quiero que le diga a mi (_esta palabra me lastima decirla) _prima (_ella sabrá quien) _que siempre la he querido y que sea feliz aun sin tomar en cuenta lo que paso, te quiero_

_El que una vez fue tu primo favorito y aquel que te quiso aun sin importar que seas mi prima_

No sé si fue casualidad o no pero uno de mis parientes fue ahí y encontró la nota y reconoció la letra y la manera de escribir y en cuanto leyó eso supo de quien se trataba y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y es que esa persona precisamente era mi prima, la cual había salido detrás de mí, después de haber procesado y entendido lo que había dicho antes de haberme ido de ahí, salió a buscarme y me vio entrar ahí, espero a que saliera, pero como era de esperarse, yo de ahí no Salí nunca y nunca lo haría, porque yo ahí ya no me encontraba ahí, me había ido por la ventana, ya sabía que me iba a seguir, así que fingí y me largue, no quería que ella me convenciera de cambiar de opinión y me largara, así que en cuanto llegue a mi casa tome las cosas más importantes para mí, quise tomar mis fotos, pero me dolía, así que las queme y me fui de ahí, decidí irme lejos, y el lugar que elegí fue el país que siempre quise ir a visitar y ese fue Rusia y al llegar ahí, admire todo y desde ahí no regrese nunca y hoy día no me arrepiento


	2. carta desde Rusia

Una mirada, antes eso era suficiente para mi, pero ahora ya no me es suficiente y quiero estar contigo, por eso me alejo de ti, no culpes a nadie,ya que la culpa fue de mi corazón y solo de el, fui demasiado débil y me deje hacer demasiadas ilusiones, debí ser mas precavido y no dejar que mis sentimientos me dominaran, pero ahora ya no sé como corregir aquello y que pueda olvidar mis sentimientos que me están matando,

Ahora solo me queda decir:

Gracias por ser mi prima

Yo jamas quise que me correspondieras, yo lo único que quería era librarme de ese sentimiento su estribaba mi alma y me dejaba débil, si supieras que cada noche lloraba porque te alejarse de mi, fui un estúpido al revelartelo, ya que no debí hacerlo, debí haberme llevado ese sentimiento ami tumba y que nadie lo supiera más que yo, nadie mas que yo

Ahora escribo esto desde donde estoy, me aleje de ti ya que eso fue lo que me pediste y yo al ser esclavo de tu amor tuvo que obedecer, ahora me arrepiento de ello y quiero regresar al pasado cuando era feliz a tu lado, y nadie sabia aquello,

La razón principal por la que escribo esto es para decirte que yo lamento haberme enamorado de ti y que lo tomaras tan enserio de que esperaba que me correspondieras,


	3. corazon negro

Solía ser un "caballero con una armadura muy resistente" que resistía muchos ataques, pero ante ti era solamente un "montón de fierro oxidado" que ha sido derrumbada por una simple sonrisa tuya, me "desmorone" como polvo en cuanto descubrí esto que siento por ti, me volví cruel con mis sentimientos ya que no me gusta sentirme así ya que de esa manera me podrían hacer daño y de algún modo yo sufriría demasiado, trate de olvidarte, de apartarte de mis pensamientos, pero eso solo me llevaba a una sola conclusión la cual siempre la he sabido ya que todo lo que hago solamente **ME HACE AMARTE MAS.**

Pero he aprendido algo, que a mi corazón simplemente no puedo convencerlo de dejar de amarte o de necesitarte, pero mi necesidad de hablarte o verte simplemente aumenta, al dejar de verte y de hablarte me sentí débil, por primera vez sentí que la fuerza de mi cuerpo se iba y que simplemente quedaba lo que un día fue el que mantuvo mi alma en este lugar.

Solamente quisiera saber si cuando dijiste aquellas palabras realmente lo decías enserio o simplemente era para no "lastimarme" y no dejar que me hundiera en mis tinieblas y mis demonios no me arrastraran con ellos y no perdiera en la oscuridad en la que en ese momento estaba sumergido mi corazón


End file.
